June 8
Events * 68 – The Roman Senate proclaims Galba as emperor. * 218 – Battle of Antioch: With the support of the Syrian legions, Elagabalus defeats the forces of emperor Macrinus. He flees, but is captured near Chalcedon and later executed in Cappadocia. * 632 – Muhammad, Islamic prophet, dies in Medina and is succeeded by Abu Bakr who becomes the first caliph of the Rashidun Caliphate. * 793 – Vikings raid the abbey at Lindisfarne in Northumbria, commonly accepted as the beginning of Norse activity in the British Isles. * 1042 – Edward the Confessor becomes King of England, one of the last Anglo-Saxon kings of England. * 1191 – Richard I arrives in Acre (Palestine) thus beginning his crusade. * 1405 – Richard le Scrope, the Archbishop of York, and Thomas Mowbray, Earl of Norfolk, are executed in York on Henry IV's orders. * 1690 – Yadi Sakat, a Siddi general, razes the Mazagon Fort in Mumbai. * 1776 – American Revolutionary War: American attackers are driven back at the Battle of Trois-Rivières. * 1783 – Laki, a volcano in Iceland, begins an eight-month eruption which kills over 9,000 people and starts a seven-year famine. * 1789 – James Madison introduces twelve proposed amendments to the United States Constitution in Congress. * 1794 – Robespierre inaugurates the French Revolution's new state religion, the Cult of the Supreme Being, with large organized festivals all across France. * 1856 – A group of 194 Pitcairn Islanders, descendants of the mutineers of , arrives at Norfolk Island, commencing the Third Settlement of the Island. * 1861 – American Civil War: Tennessee secedes from the Union. * 1862 – American Civil War: Battle of Cross Keys: Confederate forces under General Stonewall Jackson save the Army of Northern Virginia from a Union assault on the James Peninsula led by General George B. McClellan. * 1867 – Coronation of Franz Joseph as King of Hungary following the Austro-Hungarian compromise (Ausgleich). * 1887 – Herman Hollerith applies for US patent #395,781 for the 'Art of Compiling Statistics', which was his punched card calculator. * 1906 – Theodore Roosevelt signs the Antiquities Act into law, authorizing the President to restrict the use of certain parcels of public land with historical or conservation value. * 1912 – Carl Laemmle incorporates Universal Pictures. * 1928 – Second Northern Expedition: The National Revolutionary Army captures Peking, whose name is changed to Beijing ("Northern Capital"). * 1929 – Margaret Bondfield is appointed Minister of Labour. She is the first woman appointed to the Cabinet of the United Kingdom. * 1940 – World War II: The completion of Operation Alphabet, the evacuation of Allied forces from Narvik at the end of the Norwegian Campaign. * 1941 – World War II: The Allies commence the Syria–Lebanon Campaign against the possessions of Vichy France in the Levant. * 1942 – World War II: The Japanese imperial submarines I-21 and I-24 shell the Australian cities of Sydney and Newcastle. * 1948 – Milton Berle hosts the debut of Texaco Star Theater. * 1949 – The celebrities Helen Keller, Dorothy Parker, Danny Kaye, Fredric March, John Garfield, Paul Muni and Edward G. Robinson are named in an FBI report as Communist Party members. * 1949 – George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four is published. * 1953 – An F5 tornado hits Beecher, Michigan, killing 116, injuring 844, and destroying 340 homes. * 1953 – The United States Supreme Court rules that restaurants in Washington, D.C., cannot refuse to serve black patrons. * 1959 – The and United States Postal Service attempt the delivery of mail via Missile Mail. * 1966 – An F-104 Starfighter collides with XB-70 Valkyrie prototype no. 2, destroying both aircraft during a photo shoot near Edwards Air Force Base. Joseph A. Walker, a NASA test pilot, and Carl Cross, a United States Air Force test pilot, are both killed. * 1966 – Topeka, Kansas, is devastated by a tornado that registers as an "F5" on the Fujita scale: The first to exceed US$100 million in damages. Sixteen people are killed, hundreds more injured, and thousands of homes damaged or destroyed. * 1967 – Six-Day War: The [[USS Liberty incident|USS Liberty incident]] occurs, killing 34 and wounding 171. * 1967 – Six-Day War: The Israeli army enters Hebron and the Cave of the Patriarchs. * 1968 – Robert F. Kennedy's funeral takes place at the St. Patrick's Cathedral in New York City. * 1972 – Vietnam War: Nine-year-old Phan Thị Kim Phúc is burned by napalm, an event captured by Associated Press photographer Nick Ut moments later while the young girl is seen running down a road, in what would become an iconic, Pulitzer Prize-winning photo. * 1982 – Bluff Cove Air Attacks during the Falklands War: 56 British servicemen are killed by an Argentine air attack on two landing ships, [[RFA Sir Galahad|RFA Sir Galahad]] and . * 1984 – Homosexuality is declared legal in the Australian state of New South Wales. * 1987 – New Zealand's Labour government establishes a national nuclear-free zone under the New Zealand Nuclear Free Zone, Disarmament, and Arms Control Act 1987. * 1992 – The first World Ocean Day is celebrated, coinciding with the Earth Summit held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. * 1995 – Downed U.S. Air Force pilot Captain Scott O'Grady is rescued by U.S. Marines in Bosnia. * 2001 – Mamoru Takuma kills eight and injures 15 in a mass stabbing at an elementary school in the Osaka Prefecture of Japan. * 2004 – The first Venus Transit in well over a century takes place, the previous one being in 1882. * 2007 – Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia, is hit by the State's worst storms and flooding in 30 years resulting in the death of nine people and the grounding of a trade ship, the . * 2008 – At least 37 miners go missing after an explosion in an Ukrainian coal mine causes it to collapse. * 2008 – At least seven people are killed and ten injured in a stabbing spree in Tokyo, Japan. * 2009 – Two American journalists are found guilty of illegally entering North Korea and sentenced to 12 years of penal labour. * 2014 – At least 28 people are killed in the 2014 Jinnah International Airport attack in Karachi, Pakistan. Births * 862 – Emperor Xizong of Tang (d. 888) * 1552 – Gabriello Chiabrera, Italian poet and author (d. 1638) * 1625 – Giovanni Domenico Cassini, Italian-French mathematician and astronomer (d. 1712) * 1671 – Tomaso Albinoni, Italian violinist and composer (d. 1751) * 1717 – John Collins, American lawyer and politician, 3rd Governor of Rhode Island (d. 1795) * 1724 – John Smeaton, English engineer, designed the Coldstream Bridge and Perth Bridge (d. 1794) * 1745 – Caspar Wessel, Norwegian-Danish mathematician and cartographer (d. 1818) * 1757 – Ercole Consalvi, Italian cardinal (d. 1824) * 1788 – Charles A. Wickliffe, American politician, 14th Governor of Kentucky (d. 1869) * 1810 – Robert Schumann, German composer and critic (d. 1856) * 1829 – John Everett Millais, English painter and illustrator (d. 1896) * 1831 – Thomas J. Higgins, Canadian-American sergeant, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 1917) * 1842 – John Q. A. Brackett, American lawyer and politician, 36th Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1918) * 1847 – Ida Saxton McKinley, American wife of William McKinley, 25th First Lady of the United States (d. 1907) * 1851 – Jacques-Arsène d'Arsonval, French physician and physicist (d. 1940) * 1852 – Guido Banti, Italian physician and pathologist (d. 1925) * 1854 – Douglas Cameron, Canadian politician, 8th Lieutenant Governor of Manitoba (d. 1921) * 1855 – George Charles Haité, English painter and illustrator (d. 1924) * 1859 – Smith Wigglesworth, English evangelist (d. 1947) * 1860 – Alicia Boole Stott, Irish-English mathematician and theorist (d. 1940) * 1867 – Frank Lloyd Wright, American architect, designed the Price Tower and Fallingwater (d. 1959) * 1868 - Robert Robinson Taylor, American architect (d. 1942) * 1872 – Jan Frans De Boever, Belgian painter and illustrator (d. 1949) * 1875 – Ernst Enno, Estonian poet and author (d. 1934) * 1876 – Alexandre Tuffère, Greek-French triple jumper (d. 1958) * 1885 – Karl Genzken, German physician (d. 1957) * 1891 – William Funnell, Australian public servant (d. 1962) * 1893 – Ernst Marcus, German zoologist (d. 1968) * 1894 – Erwin Schulhoff, Czech composer and pianist (d. 1942) * 1895 – Santiago Bernabéu Yeste, Spanish footballer and manager (d. 1978) * 1897 – John G. Bennett, English mathematician and technologist (d. 1974) * 1901 – Lena Baker, American maid falsely convicted and executed for murder (d. 1945) * 1901 – Salustiano Sanchez, Spanish-American super-centenarian (d. 2013) * 1903 – Ralph Yarborough, American colonel and politician (d. 1996) * 1903 – Marguerite Yourcenar, Belgian-French author and poet (d. 1987) * 1910 – C. C. Beck, American illustrator (d. 1989) * 1910 – John W. Campbell, American journalist and author (d. 1971) * 1910 – Fernand Fonssagrives, French-American photographer, sculptor, and painter (d. 2003) * 1911 – Edmundo Rivero, Argentinian singer-songwriter (d. 1986) * 1912 - Wilhelmina Barns-Graham, British abstract painter (d. 2004) * 1912 – Maurice Bellemare, Canadian lawyer and politician (d. 1989) * 1912 – Harry Holtzman, American painter (d. 1987) * 1915 – Kayyar Kinhanna Rai, Indian journalist, author, and poet (d. 2015) * 1916 – Francis Crick, English biologist, biophysicist, and neuroscientist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) * 1916 – Luigi Comencini, Italian director and screenwriter (d. 2007) * 1916 – Richard Pousette-Dart, American painter and educator (d. 1992) * 1917 – Byron White, American football player and judge (d. 2002) * 1918 – George Edward Hughes, Irish-New Zealand philosopher and logician (d. 1994) * 1918 – Robert Preston, American captain, actor, and singer (d. 1987) * 1918 – John D. Roberts, American chemist and academic * 1918 – John H. Ross, American captain and pilot (d. 2013) * 1919 – John R. Deane, Jr., American general (d. 2013) * 1920 – Gwen Harwood, Australian poet and playwright (d. 1995) * 1921 – Suharto, Indonesian soldier and politician, 2nd President of Indonesia (d. 2008) * 1921 – Gordon McLendon, American broadcaster and businessman (d. 1986) * 1921 – LeRoy Neiman, American soldier and painter (d. 2012) * 1921 – Alexis Smith, Canadian-born American actress and singer (d. 1993) * 1921 – Olga Nardone, American actress (d. 2010) * 1923 – Malcolm Boyd, American priest and author (d. 2015) * 1923 – Alice Coleman, English geographer and academic * 1923 – Karel Goeyvaerts, Belgian composer (d. 1993) * 1924 – Billie Dawe, Canadian ice hockey player and manager (d. 2013) * 1924 – Iain Glidewell, English lawyer and judge (d. 2016) * 1924 – Lyn Nofziger, American journalist and author (d. 2006) * 1924 – Kenneth Waltz, American political scientist and academic (d. 2013) * 1925 – Barbara Bush, American wife of George H. W. Bush, 41st First Lady of the United States * 1925 – Del Ennis, American baseball player and coach (d. 1996) * 1925 – Eddie Gaedel, American baseball player (d. 1961) * 1927 – Jerry Stiller, American actor, comedian and producer * 1927 – Anne Warburton, English academic and diplomat (d. 2015) * 1929 – Nada Inada, Japanese psychiatrist and author (d. 2013) * 1929 – Robert Shirley, 13th Earl Ferrers, English lieutenant and politician (d. 2012) * 1930 – Robert Aumann, German-American mathematician and economist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1930 – Michael Codron, English producer and manager * 1930 – Marcel Léger, Canadian lawyer and politician (d. 1993) * 1931 – James Goldstone, American director and screenwriter (d. 1999) * 1931 – Dana Wynter, British actress (d. 2011) * 1932 – Ray Illingworth, English cricketer and sportscaster * 1932 – Ian Kirkwood, Lord Kirkwood, Scottish lawyer and judge * 1933 – Rommie Loudd, American football player and coach (d. 1998) * 1933 – Joan Rivers, American comedian, actress, and television host (d. 2014) * 1933 – Robert Stevens, English lawyer and academic * 1934 – Millicent Martin, English actress and singer * 1935 – Molade Okoya-Thomas, Nigerian businessman and philanthropist (d. 2015) * 1936 – James Darren, American actor * 1936 – Kenneth G. Wilson, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2013) * 1937 – Gillian Clarke, Welsh poet and playwright * 1938 – Angelo Amato, Italian cardinal * 1939 – Herb Adderley, American football player * 1939 – Bernie Casey, American football player and actor * 1939 – Ruthe Blalock Jones, Delaware-Shawnee-Peoria painter * 1939 – Francis Jacobs, English lawyer and judge * 1940 – Arthur Elgort, American photographer * 1940 – Nancy Sinatra, American singer and actress * 1940 – Jim Wickwire, American lawyer and mountaineer * 1941 – Robert Bradford, Northern Irish politician and activist (d. 1981) * 1941 – Fuzzy Haskins, American singer, guitarist, and producer (The Parliaments and Parliament-Funkadelic) * 1941 – George Pell, Australian cardinal * 1942 – Nikos Konstantopoulos, Greek politician, Greek Minister of the Interior * 1942 – Doug Mountjoy, Welsh snooker player * 1942 – Chuck Negron, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Three Dog Night) * 1942 – Andrew Weil, American author and educator * 1943 – Colin Baker, English actor * 1943 – William Calley, American lieutenant * 1943 – Willie Davenport, American colonel and hurdler (d. 2002) * 1943 – Peter Eggert, German footballer and manager * 1944 – Mark Belanger, American baseball player (d. 1998) * 1944 – Marc Ouellet, Canadian cardinal * 1944 – Boz Scaggs, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Steve Miller Band) * 1945 – Anthony Bagnall, English air marshal * 1945 – Steven Fromholz, American singer-songwriter, producer, and poet (d. 2014) * 1945 – Derek Underwood, English cricketer * 1946 – Graham Henry, New Zealand rugby player and coach * 1947 – Annie Haslam, English singer-songwriter and painter (Renaissance and Nevada) * 1947 – Sara Paretsky, American author * 1947 – Eric F. Wieschaus, American biologist, geneticist, and academic Nobel Prize laureate * 1949 – Emanuel Ax, Polish-American pianist and educator * 1949 – Hildegard Falck, German runner * 1950 – Kathy Baker, American actress * 1950 – Sônia Braga, Brazilian actress and producer * 1951 – Tony Rice, American guitarist and songwriter (David Grisman Quintet and Bluegrass Album Band) * 1951 – Bonnie Tyler, Welsh singer * 1952 – Dave Jennings, American football player and sportscaster (d. 2013) * 1953 – Billy Hayes, English union leader * 1953 – Sandy Nairne, English historian and curator * 1953 – Ivo Sanader, Croatian historian and politician, 8th Prime Minister of Croatia * 1953 – Olav Stedje, Norwegian singer-songwriter * 1953 – Ad Tak, Dutch cyclist * 1954 – Greg Ginn, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Black Flag, Gone, Mojack, and Confront James) * 1954 – Kiril of Varna, Bulgarian metropolitan (d. 2013) * 1954 – Sergei Storchak, Ukrainian-Russian politician * 1955 – Tim Berners-Lee, English-American computer scientist and engineer, invented the World Wide Web * 1955 – Griffin Dunne, American actor, director, and producer * 1956 – Udo Bullmann, German politician * 1956 – Jonathan Potter, English psychologist, sociolinguist, and academic * 1957 – Scott Adams, American author and illustrator * 1957 – Don Robinson, American baseball player and politician * 1957 – Sonja Vectomov, Czech/Finnish sculptor * 1958 – Louise Richardson, Irish political scientist and academic * 1958 – Keenen Ivory Wayans, American actor, director, and screenwriter * 1959 – Mohsen Kadivar, Iranian philosopher * 1960 – Mick Hucknall, English singer-songwriter (Simply Red and Faces) * 1960 – Terje Gewelt, Norwegian bassist * 1960 – Thomas Steen, Swedish ice hockey player and coach * 1962 – John Gibbons, American baseball player and manager * 1962 – Andreas Keim, German footballer * 1962 – Nick Rhodes, English keyboard player and producer (Duran Duran, Arcadia, and The Devils) * 1962 – Kristine W, American singer-songwriter and producer * 1963 – Karen Kingsbury, American journalist and author * 1963 – Antoaneta Todorova, Bulgarian javelin thrower * 1964 – Butch Reynolds, American runner and coach * 1965 – Kevin Farley, American screenwriter * 1966 – Julianna Margulies, American actress * 1966 – Doris Pearson, English singer-songwriter and choreographer (Five Star) * 1967 – Russell E. Morris, Professor of Materials Chemistry at the University of St Andrews * 1968 – Rob Ray, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster * 1969 – David Barnhill, Australian rugby league player and coach * 1969 – Marcos Siega, American director and producer * 1970 – Gabrielle Giffords, American businesswoman and politician * 1970 – Kwame Kilpatrick, American educator and politician, 68th Mayor of Detroit * 1970 – Steve Renouf, Australian rugby league player and sportscaster * 1970 – Troy Vincent, American football player * 1971 – Troy Duffy, American director and screenwriter * 1971 – Mark Feuerstein, American actor, director, and producer * 1972 – Christian Mayrleb, Austrian footballer * 1973 – Lexa Doig, Canadian model and actress * 1973 – Shappi Khorsandi, Iranian-English comedian * 1973 – Bryant Reeves, American basketball player * 1973 – Lucija Šerbedžija, Croatian actress * 1974 – Pål Arne Fagernes, Norwegian javelin thrower (d. 2003) * 1974 – Alma Lepina, Latvian figure skater * 1975 – Bryan McCabe, Canadian-American ice hockey player * 1975 – Mark Ricciuto, Australian footballer and sportscaster * 1975 – Shilpa Shetty, Indian actress and producer * 1976 – Lindsay Davenport, American tennis player and coach * 1976 – Kenji Johjima, Japanese baseball player * 1976 – Catherine McKinnell, English lawyer and politician * 1977 – Kanye West, American rapper, producer, director, and fashion designer (Child Rebel Soldier) * 1978 – Eun Ji-won, South Korean rapper, dancer, and producer (Sechs Kies) * 1978 – Maria Menounos, American television journalist * 1979 – Alexei Kozlov, Estonian figure skater * 1979 – Pete Orr, Canadian-American baseball player * 1979 – Derek Trucks, American guitarist and songwriter (The Allman Brothers Band, The Derek Trucks Band, and Tedeschi Trucks Band) * 1979 – Adine Wilson, New Zealand netball player * 1979 – Rob Holliday, American singer-songwriter and bass player (Marilyn Manson, The Mission and The Prodigy) * 1979 – İpek Şenoğlu, Turkish tennis player * 1980 – Gustavo Manduca, Brazilian footballer * 1980 – Jamie Spencer, Irish jockey * 1981 – Alex Band, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (The Calling) * 1981 – Matteo Meneghello, Italian race car driver * 1981 – Sara Watkins, American singer-songwriter and fiddler (Nickel Creek, The Decemberists, and Works Progress Administration) * 1982 – Matteo Barbini, Italian rugby player * 1982 – Michael Cammalleri, Canadian ice hockey player * 1982 – Dickson Etuhu, Nigerian footballer * 1982 – Irina Lăzăreanu, Romanian-Canadian model and singer * 1982 – Nadia Petrova, Russian tennis player * 1983 – Gaines Adams, American football player (d. 2010) * 1983 – Kim Clijsters, Belgian tennis player * 1983 – Pantelis Kapetanos, Greek footballer * 1983 – Coby Karl, American basketball player * 1984 – Javier Mascherano, Argentinian footballer * 1985 – Alexandre Despatie, Canadian diver * 1986 – Patrick Kaleta, American ice hockey player * 1987 – Coralie Balmy, French swimmer * 1987 – Issiar Dia, Senegalese footballer * 1989 – Timea Bacsinszky, Swiss tennis player * 1989 – Richard Fleeshman, English singer-songwriter and actor * 1989 – Mitchell Schwartz, American football player * 1990 – Mickey Bushell, English wheelchair racer * 1992 – Sebá, Brazilian footballer * 1996 – Doğanay Kılıç, Turkish footballer * 1997 – Jeļena Ostapenko, Latvian tennis player Deaths * 632 – Muhammad, Arabian prophet (b. 570) * 1042 – Harthacnut, English-Danish king (b. 1018) * 1154 – William of York, English archbishop and saint * 1376 – Edward, the Black Prince, English son of Edward III of England (b. 1330) * 1383 – Thomas de Ros, 4th Baron de Ros, English politician (b. 1338) * 1384 – Kan'ami, Japanese actor and author (b. 1333) * 1476 – George Neville, English archbishop and academic (b. 1432) * 1492 – Elizabeth Woodville, Queen consort of England (b. 1437) * 1505 – Hongzhi Emperor of China (b. 1470) * 1611 – Jean Bertaut, French bishop and poet (b. 1552) * 1612 – Hans Leo Hassler, German organist and composer (b. 1562) * 1621 – Anne de Xainctonge, French saint, founded the Society of the Sisters of Saint Ursula of the Blessed Virgin (b. 1567) * 1628 – Rudolph Goclenius, German lexicographer and philosopher (b. 1547) * 1714 – Sophia of Hanover (b. 1630) * 1716 – Johann Wilhelm, Elector Palatine, German son of Landgravine Elisabeth Amalie of Hesse-Darmstadt (b. 1658) * 1727 – August Hermann Francke, German-Lutheran pietist, philanthropist, and scholar (b. 1663) * 1768 – Johann Joachim Winckelmann, German archaeologist and scholar (b. 1717) * 1771 – George Montagu-Dunk, 2nd Earl of Halifax, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (b. 1716) * 1795 – Louis XVII of France (b. 1785) * 1809 – Thomas Paine, English-American theorist and author (b. 1737) * 1831 – Sarah Siddons, British actress (b. 1755) * 1835 – Gian Domenico Romagnosi, Italian economist and jurist (b. 1761) * 1845 – Andrew Jackson, American general, judge, and politician, 7th President of the United States (b. 1767) * 1850 – Louis-Philippe Radzilowski, French general and politician, 1st President of Poland (b. 1773) * 1857 – Douglas William Jerrold, English journalist and playwright (b. 1803) * 1874 – Cochise, American tribal chief (b. 1805) * 1876 – George Sand, French author and playwright (b. 1804) * 1885 – Ignace Bourget, Canadian bishop (b. 1799) * 1889 – Gerard Manley Hopkins, English poet (b. 1844) * 1899 – Mary of the Divine Heart, German nun and saint (b. 1863) * 1924 – Andrew Irvine, English mountaineer and explorer (b. 1902) * 1924 – George Mallory, English lieutenant and mountaineer (b. 1886) * 1929 – Bliss Carman, Canadian-American poet and playwright (b. 1861) * 1945 – Karl Hanke, Polish-German soldier and politician (b. 1903) * 1951 – Eugène Fiset, Canadian physician, general, and politician, 18th Lieutenant Governor of Quebec (b. 1874) * 1951 – Oswald Pohl, German SS officer (b. 1892) * 1956 – Marie Laurencin, French painter and sculptor (b. 1883) * 1959 – Leslie Johnson, English race car driver (b. 1912) * 1965 – Edmondo Rossoni, Italian politician (b. 1884) * 1966 – Anton Melik, Slovenian geographer and academic (b. 1890) * 1968 – Elizabeth Enright, American author and illustrator (b. 1909) * 1968 – Ludovico Scarfiotti, Italian race car driver (b. 1933) * 1969 – Arunachalam Mahadeva, Sri Lankan politician and diplomat (b. 1885) * 1969 – Robert Taylor, American actor and singer (b. 1911) * 1970 – Abraham Maslow, American psychologist and academic (b. 1908) * 1972 – Jimmy Rushing, American singer (Oklahoma City Blue Devils) (b. 1901) * 1976 – Thorleif Schjelderup-Ebbe, Norwegian zoologist and psychologist (b. 1894) * 1980 – Ernst Busch, German actor and singer (b. 1900) * 1982 – Satchel Paige, American baseball player and coach (b. 1906) * 1984 – Gordon Jacob, English composer and academic (b. 1895) * 1985 – Afet İnan, Turkish historian and sociologist (b. 1908) * 1987 – Alexander Iolas, Egyptian-American art collector (b. 1907) * 1992 – Atef Bseiso, Palestinian terrorist (b. 1948) * 1993 – Root Boy Slim, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1945) * 1997 – George Turner, Australian author and critic (b. 1916) * 1997 – Karen Wetterhahn, American chemist and academic (b. 1948) * 1998 – Sani Abacha, Nigerian general and politician, 10th President of Nigeria (b. 1943) * 1998 – Maria Reiche, German mathematician and archaeologist (b. 1903) * 2000 – Jeff MacNelly, American cartoonist (b. 1948) * 2001 – Alex de Renzy, American director and producer (b. 1935) * 2003 – Leighton Rees, Welsh darts player (b. 1940) * 2004 – Charles Hyder, American astrophysicist and academic (b. 1930) * 2004 – Mack Jones, American baseball player (b. 1938) * 2006 – Jaxon, American illustrator and publisher, co-founded Rip Off Press (b. 1941) * 2006 – Robert Donner, American actor (b. 1931) * 2006 – Matta El Meskeen, Egyptian monk, theologian, and author (b. 1919) * 2007 – Kenny Olsson, Swedish motorcycle racer (b. 1977) * 2007 – Richard Rorty, American philosopher and academic (b. 1931) * 2008 – Šaban Bajramović, Serbian singer-songwriter (b. 1936) * 2009 – Omar Bongo, Gabonese captain and politician, President of Gabon (b. 1935) * 2010 – Crispian St. Peters, English singer-songwriter (b. 1939) * 2012 – Pete Brennan, American basketball player (b. 1936) * 2012 – K. S. R. Das, Indian director and screenwriter (b. 1936) * 2012 – Charles E. M. Pearce, New Zealand-Australian mathematician and academic (b. 1940) * 2012 – Ghassan Tueni, Lebanese journalist, academic, and politician (b. 1926) * 2013 – Paul Cellucci, American soldier and politician, 69th Governor of Massachusetts (b. 1948) * 2013 – Yoram Kaniuk, Israeli painter, journalist, and critic (b. 1930) * 2013 – Taufiq Kiemas, Indonesian politician, 5th First Spouse of Indonesia (b. 1942) * 2013 – Angus MacKay, English actor (b. 1927) * 2013 – Kyle Miller, Canadian lacrosse player (b. 1981) * 2013 – Richard J. Seitz, American general (b. 1918) * 2014 – Jean Geissinger, American baseball player (b. 1934) * 2014 – Alexander Imich, Polish-American chemist, parapsychologist, and academic (b. 1903) * 2014 – Harold Russell Maddock, Australian jockey (b. 1918) * 2014 – Billy McCool, American baseball player (b. 1944) * 2014 – Yoshihito, Prince Katsura of Japan (b. 1948) * 2015 – Frank Cappuccino, American boxer and referee (b. 1929) * 2015 – Aldo da Rosa, Brazilian engineer and academic (b. 1917) * 2015 – David Rotem, Israeli academic and politician (b. 1949) * 2015 – Chea Sim, Cambodian commander and politician (b. 1932) Holidays and observances * Christian feast day: ** Blessed Mary of the Divine Heart (Droste zu Vischering) ** Chlodulf of Metz ** Jacques Berthieu ** Jadwiga of Poland ** Medard ** Melania the Elder ** Roland Allen (Episcopal Church (USA)) ** Thomas Ken (Church of England) ** William of York ** June 8 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * Earliest day on which Queen's Birthday can fall, while June 14 is the latest; celebrated on the second Monday in June. (Australia, except Western Australia and Queensland) * Bounty Day (Norfolk Island) * Caribbean American HIV/AIDS Awareness Day * Engineer's Day (Peru) * Primož Trubar Day (Slovenia) * World Brain Tumor Day * World Oceans Day External links * BBC: On This Day * * Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:June